Ellie Harding
Personality Ellie is calm and colected, but gets angry easily. History James Harding, son of Nike(the greek godess of victory), was an olympic swimmer, and the best in the world. On the day he met Anuket, he was at the olympics. If he won his next race, he would become the most decorated olympian of all time. He was getting on the blocks when he saw Anuket. It was love at first sight. He lost the race. Everyone was mad at him except anuket. They started dating, and soon Ellie appered on James doorstep, carried down by the god Bes himself. He told James that he was Anuket's friend, and that this was his daughter. James was scared but accpeted the daughter. Ellie learned to swim when she was two, and dreamed of being an olympian just like her dad. Her dad now was a teacher at a fancy school which taught kids the basic subjects, and also swimming, shooting, karate, french, greek, and survival. This is the school that Ellie atended, and frequently got in to trouble at. She was not expelled because her dad worked there. When she was 15, Anuket appered one day when she was at the beach and said it was time for her to go to a place for people like her. Ellie acepted, and Anuket took her to Camp Pyramid. Powers Offensive #Children of Anuket have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Anuket can create a small tidal wave the bigger it is the more it drains them #Children of Anuket can make the creatures living in the nile attack an enemy Defensive #Children of Anuket can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the Nile as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Anuket have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #Children of Anuket have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Anuket can also create a sort of armor out of water #Children of Anuket can make the creatures living in the Nile defend them Passive #Children of Anuket can breathe underwater. #They have telepathic connections to all animals that live in the Nile #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #They can make air bubbles form under water. Supplementary #Children of Anuket have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, teleporting in the Nile costs next to no Energy #Children of Anuket are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. Counsellor and Luitenant Only #In rare cases Children of Anuket can create small storms, using the rain and wind to knock back and distract anyone within the area. This causes the user to be vulnerable and stunned for a short period. Traitst #Children of Anuket always know their exact coordinates when in water. #Children of Anuket can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. #Children of Anuket have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. Relationships Category:JaguarStar190 Category:Counselors Category:Children of Anuket Category:Demigod Category:Female